


Lies from a blind eye

by Pacific_ship



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Violence, maybe some smut later on, mostly angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship
Summary: An old enemy from the Pine's past returns with a vengeance. What happens when Dipper and Mabel forget each other, and are forced apart.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody. This fic is gonna be a long one so get ready to sit back and relax. Its gonna be pretty angsty and also pretty violent at some parts so if that bothers you don't read.(also eventual pinecest) I'll add more tags and characters to the description as the story progresses. If you have any constructive criticism or complements please comment. I read all the comments and its really encouraging when I see them.

Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle was wandering along the road back to his home after a terrific night! His band; Toot-Toot and the boys, had made bank tonight especially with him on banjo. He’d really gotten alot better at it in recent years. He could finally afford his mortgage with extra money to save. 2018 was really looking up for Toot-Toot! 

Suddenly a hand was over his mouth as he was pulled into an alleyway. Was this how he went out? Was he about to be robbed or killed or god he never thought crime was a problem in gravity falls!

“Calm down Ivan ah just need ta talk to ya. No need to be alarmed.” Oh it was just Bud Gleeful. He felt immediately relieved he wasn’t about to be robbed until it registered that Bud had just called him Ivan.”

“It appears you must have me mistaken for someone named Ivan. Its me Bud, Toot-Toot ”

“Ah’m sorry I forgot ya don’t remember ya own name! Listen Ivan i’ve got something to show you and it’ll explain a whole lot. Trust me, we both know the weird stuff that goes on in this here town and I can promise ya it won’t make sense until I show it to ya.”

Toot-Toot had to admit it sounded shady, but he’s known Bud Gleeful for years and trusts the man. Plus he’s very intrigued as to why he is being called Ivan. “Alright then, I’ll see what this is about. Lead the way Bud.” Not even 20 minutes later they were inside the history Museum in a room full of strange eyes. 

“Alright Iva- I mean Toot-Toot, here we are, does anything about this here room seem familiar to ya?”

“Yes I've been in the history museum before I remember being in this part of the exhibits. Now why don’t you explain why we’re here.”

“What if I told ya there was a part of the museum you don’t remember. A secret part of this museum that has answers about your past.” Bud stated. This spiked Toot-Toots curiosity as he always wondered how his life was before his amnesia. He’s been an amnesiac for 6 years according to the doctor at the gravity falls hospital and unlike most amnesiacs he has never remembered anything about what his life was like before his amnesia. The only information he had ever gotten about his previous life was a girl named Mabel who had informed him of his name and that he was a well known Banjo player. He’s tried to approach her before in past years to ask for more information but every time she has simply stated she only heard of him in town and never actually knew him before his amnesia. He always suspected she knew more than she let on though.

“I would say you were crazy if a museum had answers to my past. A history museum isn’t going to have anything about me. I am not famous by any means.”

“Well, you’ll just have ta see then won’t ya?” Bud said while pressing his hand on an eye stone in the center of the room. Suddenly the fireplace behind them slid to the side to reveal a secret passageway in its wake. “After you.” bud stated matter of factly while motioning to the stairs.

“It started with a picture.” Bud stated while they walked down the chamber.I was doing some spring cleaning while my boy and wife were out for the day and ah happened to come across a photo of who we used to be in my dresser drawer. It took a couple a days for me to remember where here was but once I found my memories I remembered everything.”

“I don’t understand, what does a picture have to do with remembering things. Is it magic, can it cure my amnesia?”

“Ah don’t think its magic but guess what. I remember who you used to be. Your name was Ivan Wexler, also known as blind Ivan. And you didn’t lose your memory by accident. It was erased by **force**.”

“But… Why would anyone do that? Just take away my whole life from me? Why erase everything?” Toot-Toot was very uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. He was very skeptical about the idea erasing someone's memory was even possible. But if there was even a chance he could get his memory back he would take that chance.

They came out of the stairs into a large chamber with a stone like floor. In the center was a chair with an empty chest next to it. On the chest was an eye with two crosses through it. Toot-Toot was beginning to remember. Everything about this place was bringing back memories. “This is our chamber of secrets… err was our chamber of secrets back when the boys were still together.” He used to be BLIND IVAN. the leader of the society of the blind eye. It's been so long and he was remembering so much. The picture bud had and the room around them was the perfect catalyst. 

“Yeah it is, are ya remembering? It must be accelerated due to the amount those pines twins erased from ya. I've got yer memories in a tube over here. It’ll take a couple of days but you can remember everything if ya focus on it while watching the direct tubes full of your memories. It only took me a week before I remembered enough but they erased so much from you it might take longer.” Bud said while shoving a tube with the name ‘Blind Ivan’ taped onto it. The writing looked recent compared to the writing on most other tubes. The TV began to display images of someone who looked like him, and everything that came onto it seemed to burn its way into his memory.

“I have a lot of watching to do.” Toot-Toot announced while sitting down in front of the TV. what he could only presume was his past life was on the screen and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

“Alright sounds good. A’hm gonna leave ya here and work on restoring the rest of the boys' memories. All I need to do is start showing them some pictures and it’ll kick off the process.” Bud then left, presumably to start reintroducing the societies previous members. It was all very unclear to Toot-Toot but he knew everything Bud was saying was the truth. And for the first time in 6 years he felt truly like himself. Even if he didn’t fully remember who he used to be.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ivan felt good, great even. Better than he had felt in a long time. He exited the hall of the forgotten to a crowd of dozens of men and women in red robes. He made his way to the podium with Bud Gleeful standing just to his right. To his left were several memory erasing guns that they had recovered from the surplus closet of the hall. He grabbed the microphone on the podium and adjusted it cleared his throat and began to speak. "Attention society members. I have nearly recovered my entire memory and now believe I am fit to lead us!” The crowd began to clap and cheer before Blind Ivan made a cut off motion with his hands and the room fell silent. ”I couldn’t have done this on my own of course. I and all of you have Bud Gleeful to thank for our great success in rebuilding our great society” The crowd once again clapped and cheered while Bud took a polite bow. "The monsters who hide in our woods terrorize us everyday! Mayor Cutebiker's solution is to arrest anyone who talks about the creatures. But that is **WRONG** " He yelled while banging his fist against the podium. The audience cheered. "Sure, us not talking about the things that go bump in the night might make Tyler feel better. But what about those of us that have nightmares! That can't sleep at night because of the horrors of what we've seen. We must reestablish the Society and root it within Gravity Falls in order to live our lives again. If you want peace of mind. If you want blissful ignorance. If you want to forget about those eldritch abominations which lurk in our woods then you are with us!" The crowd erupted in agreement. “Our first order of business is to enact revenge upon those who destroyed the first chapter of our society. And eliminate any threats across town to our society. We will start with the town then move on to the Pines Twins.” The original group; Tats, Toby Determined, and woodpecker guy all nodded in agreement, followed by the rest of the crowd. “We’ll erase the pine's memory of us! And with them out of the way we will control this town once again!” Ivan said to a crowd which was once again cheering. _"Oh, this is going to be fun"_ Ivan thought to himself.

The society marched out. Every member had a mind erasing gun with the words; The Pines Family, entered into them. Many of the townsfolk attempted to flee before being shot with the rays. Some of them almost escaped but with the sheer number of Blind eye members it was nearly impossible to make it out without being hit. Manly Dan corduroy managed to take 3 beams before being pacified. Many of the townsfolk took shelter in Greasy's diner where they attempted to call for help before all being beamed by the memory guns. The last regular townsfolk to not be beamed was Fiddleford McGucket. Who with his paranoia and extreme wealth from that comes from having the U.S. government as one's client. Sent his mansion into full lockdown. This made the mansion nearly impenetrable by surrounding every inch of the mansion with titanium steel plating. The blind eye remedied this by cutting his power and phone lines and placing 4 men outside the mansion to guard the entrance in case Fiddleford tried to make a run for it.

The Blind Eye now gathered in the square of the Town. Ivan stood on a pedestal. Behind him was a statue constructed in honor of those who fought in weirdmageddon. At the front of the Statue was the pines family, with Stan pines in front. Several men in red robes were in the process of tearing down the statue while the sun set behind them. During this Ivan spoke. "Attention. Fellow members. Tonight was a success. The town is pacified and by tomorrow the entire pines family will seem like a dream. To do that we must find every member of the pines family and erase their memory. Tonight, celebrate" He stated as the statue behind him finally crumbled to the ground. The head of Stanley Pines cracking in two on impact. "But tomorrow? Tomorrow we take the mystery shack and we erase the pines from this town for good! Then we'll **Finally** be able to live free of fear and terror! Get some rest everyone. We'll meet in the hall of the forgotten tomorrow."


	2. The Pines Last Day

“Cmon Bro Bro we gotta get going! How long are you gonna take in there!”

“Not much longer Mabel I just gotta freshen up a little bit!”

“Bro we’re just going out to say goodbye to all the Creatures in Gravity Falls. It's not like you're going out on a date or something c'mon!” He blushed a little bit at that. Good thing he was in the bathroom and she couldn’t see him. She was right. He was being ridiculous.

“Alright Mabel. Ready for one last adventure?” He asked as he opened the bathroom door. Pine tree hat on his head and wearing jeans along with a plaid checkered button up shirt.

“You know I am bro!” She was radiant, and wearing a pink sweater with a knitted image of the mystery shack on it. She had a pink headband that helped hold her long brown hair into place with the exception of one colic near the back of her head. She wore a light purple skirt and long white socks with tennis shoes to finish her outfit. She smiled at him and held out her hand, color and excitement in her eyes. He took her hand and they went walking into the woods together. This was their last full day in Gravity falls before they went off to college together. Their friends who were still in town (many had already left Gravity Falls after their 19th Birthday bash last week) were going to be at the shack tomorrow to say goodbye. However the forest anomalies preferred that Dipper and Mabel come to them.

“Ok so I think the cave is this way”

“Yeah I think that's about right, the Multibear should be up there, he knows we’re coming.” The twins had planned an all day adventure to say goodbye to all the creatures they had spent the summer with. It was a tradition they kept at the end of every summer since their first time at Gravity Falls (Mabel insisted they always say goodbye which had the perk of making anomalies like them a lot more). They swung by the Multibear's cave and hung out for a while. Then stopped by the gnomes and asked them how things were going with the new queen. Manotaurs and Faeries went off without a hitch as well and they even left some Mabel juice for the hidebehind (they had found out the hidebehind loved Mabel juice one summer after Mabel’s supplies kept inexplicably going missing. Everything was going great and the twins were now headed home for some well deserved lunch until…

“ _Dipper_ ” Mabel leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Do you feel that, like we’re being watched?”

“Yeah… let's start walking a little faster” The twins picked up the pace but the feeling persisted.

“What do you think it is, Dip Dop?” she asked quietly

“It could be the hide behind but we’re out of his territory, I feel like there's more than one pair of eyes on us and I don’t think they're friendly”

“Well do you think it could be-” *SNAP*, The sound of a twig being stepped on alarmed both of them. They turned their heads and before the figure could duck behind a bush he saw the red cloak the figure was wearing.

“MABEL RUN!!!” he screamed while they both immediately darted in the direction of the mystery shack. From what he heard behind them there was a lot more than one figure meaning his decision to run was smart.

Alarm bells were going off in Dipper’s head. He had defeated the blind eye a long time ago but if they were back that meant things were really bad. He needed to raise the alarm. Warn the town. What if the town is already gone. They haven't gone into town in a week they wouldn’t even know. And neither Pacifica nor Candy had called in days! Why didn’t he figure out something was wrong sooner. He was so stupid! “DIPPER LOOK” Mabel’s voice took him out of his thoughts. The mystery shack could be seen in the distance, not too far away. They were almost there! The boots behind them didn’t seem to be gaining too much. Suddenly over a dozen figures appeared out of the trees and bushes in front of them. Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand and continued to run towards them. He could just barrel through their line. He had grown a lot of muscle in recent months and these guys didn't look so tough.

“Ah ah ah.” a voice came from behind a red hood in the center line as he pulled out a memory erasing gun. “Stop right there or you both get completely erased.”

Mabel suddenly grabbed onto him as tight as she could which confused him until he saw her grappling hook pointed up in the air. “Hold on bro. GRAPPLING HO-”*ZAP* Suddenly Mabel’s grappling hook was knocked from her hand by a blue bolt of energy. 

“Now what did I just say?” The man spoke with a hint of annoyance, a small amount of smoke coming out of the memory erasing gun. “Men, apprehend them!” The circle of red robed men that now surrounded them closed in and the next thing Dipper knew, he and Mabel’s limbs were bound by rope and they were propped up against a tree. Dipper was close enough to Mabel to reach his hand out and hold hers. She gave a squeeze in response which assured him. The robed man with the memory gun walked in front of the crowd and lifted up his robe “remember me?”

“ _Toot-Toot_ ”Mabel said with venom in her voice.

“Toot-Toot is dead,” Ivan stated. “He was just a stupid character you made up when you were 12 that you coerced me into becoming. Toot-Toot was weak. Toot-Toot deserved to be discarded the second I could do so. But hey, you could always be the next Toot-Toot if you really want.” he spat while leveling the memory gun at her head and charging it up. Mabel braced for the beam to hit her as the charging sound got louder.

“NO” Dipper screamed. Ivan looked over at Dipper questioningly but did not lower the memory gun from Mabel’s head. “Look I know you're not happy about us erasing your memory but we never had any intention of erasing everything in your mind. You guys were erasing people's minds without their permission and we thought if we stopped you we’d do a lot more good than bad. Please don’t erase Mabel. I’m the one who erased your mind please erase me instead” He looked up at Ivan with tears running down his face. **“Please spare Mabel”**

“Dipper NO! Don’t you DARE sacrifice yourself for me!”

“Not to worry children” Ivan sneered condescendingly. “Both your pleas fell on deaf ears. Despite my taunting's I decided a while ago exactly what would be erased from your minds.” they looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer. “Oh hah! I wasn’t even going to tell you but I might as well anyway. It will make this revenge much sweeter… First we’ll erase everything you associate with Gravity Falls. The people, the creatures, the town itself. You won’t know it exists. Secondly we’ll erase your memories of each other.” Dipper and Mabel’s eyes went wide with fear and shock but were both speechless. “You're both too much of a threat when put together so think of this as my insurance policy mixed with a little revenge for what you took from me.”

“Now hold it right therya Ivan we talked about exactly what we were gonna do to the twins and erasing their memories of each other was not on the list. Those twins have saved this town a numba of times.” Bud shouted while pulling down his hood and walking forward. “Now why don’t we just erase the spooky stuff goin on in this here town from their minds and send them on their wa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Bud shouted as a blue beam shot into his face for several seconds. Ivan stood with the memory gun. The words ‘Mabel and Dipper Pines’ typed in on it. “Ah’m sorry what were we a talkin about?” Bud asked, rubbing his head confused. 

“Oh you were just reminding me how important it was that we erase these kids' minds to protect the society. Good advice by the way I’ll definitely be taking it”

“Well I appreciate the compliment. Ah am full of good ideas!” Bud said while putting his hood back over his head and stepping back in line.

“Now where were we? Oh yes! Erasing your memories.” Ivan leveled the gun at Mabel first. 

Mabel turned her head and looked into Dipper’s eyes with defeat and sadness “Dipper” She said while tears were rolling down her cheeks. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. “I want you to know I’ll always love you Bro Bro” Her voice hitched as Ivan began to charge the gun.

Whereas Mabel had accepted her fate Dipper was still aggressively struggling against his bonds. “Don’t you dare do it! Please we’ll do anything we’ll leave and never come back. We’ll never do anything to threaten the society again. We’ll join the society for crying out loud ple-”*ZAAAAAAP* The beam hit Mabel’s head and Ivan continued to Zap her for several seconds while she screamed. “MABEL!” He shouted, but it was too late. He watched the color, the personality, the recognition of him all drain from her eyes as her grip on his hand loosened and eventually became limp. Mabel wasn’t dead but she wasn’t Mabel anymore either. Ivan had used the beam on her for over 10 seconds. “MABEL!” Dipper shouted in despair before his rage flared and he looked around at all of them. “I'LL KILL YOU. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, I’LL RIP YOUR EYES FROM THEIR SOCK-AHHHHHHHHH!” The beam was now on Dipper and was used until he stopped screaming. When Ivan stopped Dipper was just as zombified as Mabel.

“Alright everyone un-tie and separate them. If they look at each other too long this soon after the wipe it might trigger some of their memories. Send the girl to the bus stop with her things from the shack and the boy back to the Mystery Shack. Erase the memory of the fat man and his wife. Tell them the boy is leaving tomorrow and that he is just passing by.” The men picked Dipper and Mabel up and followed Ivan's orders. They went into the mystery shack where Soos and melody were closing for the day and carried out their mission. Ivan could faintly hear the screams of who he presumed to be Soos and his wife Melody while their minds were being wiped. Now that most of the threats to his power were eliminated he could begin consolidating it. Ivan smiled while staring at the mystery shack in the distance. Soon his plan would be complete as soon as he did the same to the elder Pines Twins. But that would be a while. In the meantime he had a visit to pay mayor Cutebiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats right reader. Revel in the angst.


End file.
